


To Catch a Fox. (Rewrite of the first few chapters coming in Febuary!)

by punkfiles



Series: How to be a heartbreaker [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/F, First fic be gentle, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, depressed reader, lesbian harem, poly reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfiles/pseuds/punkfiles
Summary: you don't know why you of all people were selected to join the prestigious counter-terrorism team Rainbow, however, on the way there, an attack on one of England's oldest universities introduces you to both the love of your life, and some friends, just how well do you think they'd take to your secret?





	1. Traffic Delay and burnings or: The arrival on the way to Hereford

**"Remember Mon Cherie, you get to see your sister, if you'd do this for me...** " As you begin to sleep, flashing images rush through your head, pictures of him. standing there. holding some sort of weapon towards both you and your sister. Then, it happens. ***Bang***

Just like that, within moment's notice, you're awoken both by delicious smells originating from the kitchen, and your step-father, sitting on your bed, holding out your anxiety medication, as well as a glass of Juice: " _Maddelynn, tu vas bien? Comment ont été les cauchemars?_ " quite quickly you respond " _Merci papa, les cauchemars me dérangent encore, mais ils ne viennent généralement pas_ " He nods, aware of the date, it has been 9 years since that night, the night a star, your sister, Eloise, was removed from this world by that vile creature you used to call Papa, it made you sick. A sudden comment from Florian suddenly alerted you to the actual nature of today's events: " _... Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques-uns de mes collègues vous escorteront où l'équipe Rainbow commencera à vous déplacer à Hereford, où vous ferez connaissance avec les autres._ " You nodded in agreement then spoke English so he'd know it was time "I must begin to get dressed papa"... 15 minutes later, you emerged with a duffel bag full of both clothing, deodorant, and, surprisingly enough, perfume, you entered the kitchen dressed in a blue top, black jeans, your raven-black hair combed, and with your favorite pair of glasses, after saying farewell and eating breakfast, you went out to meet up with Florian's contacts for your escort.

Within 30 minutes, you were already en-route to meet up with "6", a short, but confident man who preferred to be known as Harry, as you landed in England, you quietly informed the person who'd then tell you about your escort the phrase "Remember not the Night when our dearly beloved was lost", within a moment, he simply stated "they're here, and led you through a part of the airport to find 3 people, or was it 4, standing there, all pointing towards their GIGN patches, eyes glaring at you, as if to say "are you the new recruit?", You respond with your own and suddenly the youngest man high-fives the large man standing there: " _Gilles, Gilles, you realize that it's her?_ " " **Oui, Julien, now please we must get back** ", within a few moments you learn whom each person is, Julien being on the Defensive team, codename Rook, Gustave, the slightly - less taller man, also with Rook, codename Doc, Emmanuelle, the only other female there, was on the attacking team, along with Gilles, the tallest person in your car, codenames Twitch, and Montagne; as you narrowly begin to drift asleep, you then hear something over the radio "... Fire.... Assault... Cambridge... Mute, Iq, Montagne, Doc, and..." You felt dread creeping down your back as you began to hear his voice " **why wouldn't you just listen to Papa, hmm? Now your new friends will end like your last ones, Fried, dead, and unaware of the fact that you killed her.** " you quickly then ask Rook, " _who's the last one for that mission?_ " he looks back at you, shaken, nearly afraid: " **codename Panther** " you froze, that was you, your first mission, and already you were being deployed, as you feel air leave your body, Gilles looked back at you in disbelief, and simply said " _ **you're going to be with us?**_ " you nodded your head, and he then responds with "6, tell Mute to bring Panther's gear, we're here."

An hour goes by, then another, until a small car emerges, parking next to your pick up van, Gilles, reaching for his gear told you " _ **You'll be with Monika, or IQ, and Mute, Rook, myself, and Doc are team Bravo, good luck**_ " You emerge with your apparel on, which, in hindsight, was both the most awful, yet most functional thing to what you wanted in your outfit: _some type of Stealth outfit that looked like a cat, forgetting you'd sent in images of a character in another game wearing said catsuit as an idea but in black, holding up your weapon, as well as your ability;_ Monika and Mute greet you once you're outside of the car: " _Hallo, Panther, es scheint, dass dies nicht der beste erste Tag war, den Sie sich hätten wünschen können, nicht wahr?_ " "Yeah, but cheer up, it's not like your bloody school's burning down" "oh don't worry Mark, we'll take care of the fire, and as well, it may have just been some Trottel who didn't like his grades".


	2. Chapter 2: Through the fire and the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Panther, IQ, and Mute begin the sweep of the burning Cambridge University, only for a shadowy figure to suddenly appear, and scare Panther.

Having chuckled a bit at IQ's comment, Mute, Iq, and yourself quietly enter Cambridge, guards allowing you access as you quietly slip past; You blush for a moment, not even knowing what you're there for, quietly asking your group "What is it we're here to extract?". 

Mute responded in a tone that you made out as both humble and a bit of a nerd. " **Three main objectives should be completed, though the third is optional; First, locate any civilians inside and escort them to safety; Secondly, we must escort The Dean, Security advisor, and the Security Chief outside and accompany them towards the hospital, lastly, secure any prototypes that any of the students were working on before the fire, as we cannot have them being used by the White Masks."** You nod, knowing that what your suggestion is might get your team in danger, but you let it out "Why don't we split up? Cover more Ground" you accidentally blurt out, Mute looks astonished, but regains his composure "say we did, who's doing what objective in here?", from behind, IQ states "If necessary, I can secure the High Value Individuals", Mute, almost agreeing with her calmly then states " I'll be on the lookout for any wounded Civies/ Personnel", and with that you're left to secure the Prototypes, the three of you split up, and a couple of moments later, you've found the engineering classroom, you begin grabbing all of the prototypes, one that's missing, however, begins to physically scare you, nearly induced to a panic attack, as you can feel some taunting words beginning to echo the emptied classroom " **Pourquoi voudriez-vous tuer votre propre soeur? Imbécile , Putain sans valeur, tout comme sa mère...** "

(Why did you kill your sister? Imbecile, Worthless Whore, Just like her mother)

_You nearly begin to break down, everything around you begins to feel Ice Cold, red visions of a distorted image of yourself holding the revolver towards your Sister, and then it happens_

-IQ-  
As I was escorting the rest of the Highly-valued Individuals outside, Mute was outside, waiting with Doc, Rook, and Gilles, before simply nudging Gilles to simply ask "Is Panther Alright?" "Ich weiß nicht, ich sagte ihr, sie solle sicherstellen, dass der Kontakt im Inneren beständig war" (I don't know, I told her to make sure contact was consistent inside) I respond, before, over the radio, all our bones collectively froze: **_"Non,Non Papa_** ". (No, No Papa)

I burst back into the building, following the lost Radio to see _Panther, on the ground, shaking, blood emerging from her left leg_ , quickly radioing in Doc _"_ ** _Hey Gustave, you have an extra Cot, Tourniquet, and supplies handy?" "Affirmative, why?" "Panther's Been shot. In the Left Leg, would recommend her Psych Evaluation very Soon._ "** Very soon after, he put her under anesthesia, and removed the bullet, but before I carried her out, he simply asked "no... It can't be.... 10 years ago ...." before he raised a fist, and punched a desk screaming _**"IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE**_ ", I simply asked him in German "Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, oder erklären Sie, warum Sie gerade einen Schreibtisch geschlagen haben? Müssen Sie auch einen Prototyp sichern?" he responded with Ja to the first, Nein to the second, I got her out, and simply said "Doc, Rook, Mute; Take the first car to Hereford, Gilles, Myself, and Panther will take the second one"

(Should I be worried, or will you explain why you just punched a desk? Do you also need to secure a Prototype?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next Chapter Coming Saturday, In which the gang meets up with Panther, and Doc's Therapy sessions begin)


	3. "now,  Let's Begin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking at Hereford and meeting the rest of the cast, Doc, 6, and a few of the higher ups meet up with you for your Psychological Analysis, but it soon turns into a Therapy session
> 
> (Warning: tw// Gaslighting, Murder, and Sexual Abuse(rape) - you have been warned)

As a few hours passed, you awake to find yourself, upon a bed, with sheets, and pillows; Confused, you quickly get dressed, as you quietly then hear someone say out in the hallway " _Monika, Fucking Chill, I've got her food right here..."_ , Afraid, you instinctively hide in the nearby closet until the person leaves, however, when you enter the dresser, you then hear the brash woman then groan and call something into a radio? You cannot make it out but you hear it "All Units... Panther Is M.I.A., Contact 6..." and then it happens, someone opens the closet, but you instinctively get yourself prepared for some sort of Hand-to-hand combat initiating, but you then hear the person say " _Ash, I've secured her, tell the gang to meet her in her room._ " You then look up to see who found you, your mind's racing on the identity of the detective, Mute?, no, he made slight contact, and the detective was feminine, and the moment you look up, you narrowly want to panic and run out of the room you were in, it's IQ. " _... Monika, you found them?_ " Says a slender, red-haired woman apprehensively walking towards you " _Affirmative, this is Maddelynn, otherwise as Panther_ "

  
the woman known as Ash raises a hand and gives you a handshake " Nice to meet 'ya, I heard you and Twitch were rivals back in college?" you nod, apprehensively, forgetting the french Woman who was there at your arrival "of course, we both got over it" you mention before hearing Twitch's Voice interject "Ouais oui, plus comme vous l'avez prié de mettre fin" ( Yeah right, more like you begged it to end) you grimaced as you noted her smile, as she then approached with the rest of the GIGN, excluding _**"Julien?" "yes, yes. I know, Gustave's getting the evaluation ready." "ah"** _You acknowledge the only person who hadn't arrived to drive you towards... where are you? " _umm, where am I?" "Oh, Monika and Rook got you here to Hereford Base, and you were dead tired, but very hot, it wasn't until Doc looked at you, that we realized you were in the middle of a large-scale panic attack_ " You acknowledged Monika and Rook's assistance, and quietly say "Thank you", the man dressed in a yellow hazmat suit approaches and shakes your hand "Bonjour je suis Olivier" (hello, I'm Olivier) you acknowledged him and then told him, " _Ahh Bilingual I see? I'm Maddelynn_ " his eyes widened at your response, but acknowledged him quite quickly " _just so you know, I'm more romantically intrigued by Women, I'm sorry_ " no one was expecting that, but Lion, or Olivier didn't seem mad, instead he just said " I feel the same way, I just swing for my gender."

After the GIGN, Ash called up the FBI Swat to meet up with you, first off was _Thermite, who seemed to absolutely love your outfit, but as he tried to touch, Ash slapped his hand and simply said " Other Way"_ , Next were _Pulse and Castle, both seemed to be happy when they met you, and Ash informed you that they too were in some sort of relationship._

Then, you say something after meeting the first two CTU's: "I'm hungry, what's lunch?" Ash smirked and simply said, "It's up to you if you'd like to head to the cafeteria or not", after thinking about it, you simply ask Ash whoever was cooking today if they wouldn't mind making a delivery upstairs to your room; however, Ash was concerned by Monika not being there, however, that was then made to be a surprise as _the GSG-9 entered the dorm, Monika carrying a large platter of Spaetzel in a broth of some sort, flanked by delicious pieces of pot roast, with Mashed Potatoes and Gravy on the side, "Welcome to Rainbow comrade" the large man said, learning that he was Blitz, the two smaller men who'd brought the plates and had also brought her baked goods, the one with the helmet was Jaeger, the other was Bandit, Acknowledging all of them, she simply said in a playful manner " I think I'm gonna need some help getting it all down"_ Everyone in the room was laughing, and the GSG-9 left to go begin their training with the Swat that afternoon, Ash had also contacted the leaders of each CTU and informed them to come when they were ready;

to no one's surprise, the _SAS were next, Mute acknowledging you as he walked in, followed by the captain, Mike Baker, or Thatcher, his Second- in-command, Seamus, or Sledge, and James, or Smoke, each had brought a gift, and to their surprise, you unveil gifts for them; for Mute, it was Noise-Cancelling Headphones, Smoke, Lab Goggles, Seamus got some sort of better sledgehammer, "Should last twice as long now", and for Thatcher, she'd slipped him a tiny box, when opened, there was a SMG-11, he looked teary-eyed, and they all left, agreeing that next Friday, your first Op, they'd be going to the pub afterwards_ ; Later on, t _he Spetsnaz entered and said their greetings, their leader, Tachanka was a bit too rambunctious, Fuze, one of the assault team members was over-analyzing your weapons and put a suggestion to you to use the PMM sidearm, you acknowledged it, and noted Glaz and Kapkan being standoffish, so you then simply ask Tachanka if they'd be down for dinner later on in the week, he agrees, and Glaz finally speaks " ... I'd love it if you'd be a muse for one of my paintings" you agree whole-heartily, and you and Kapkan begin discussing Psychology, before they head back to their room:_ Feeling a bit brave, you head down to the Cafeteria for dinner, and _Meet Buck, Frost, Blackbeard, Valkyrie, and Capitao, after dinner, you meet Hibana, Echo, Mira, Jackal, Ela and Zofia, Lesion and Ying, Dokkaebi and Vigil,_ and begin to fall asleep before noting a shadowy figure behind your door, asking Ash to help you out, _she just simply said "Cav. come out" and she did, finally meeting the second half of the BOPE,_ the Next day, you meet up with _Finka, Alibi, Maestro, Clash, Maverick, Gridlock, Mozzie, Nomad, Kaid, before finally meeting Warden and Nokk._

You then get called down to a conference room, where the heads of each CTU were sitting in the same room, with 6, the leader, and Doc, who then began the analysis by simply asking a few to leave, citing either Privacy or concern for both you and the others. He then began the analysis by asking you one question, one that broke your emotional state: " _ **Dis-nous tout, tu es en sécurité ici**_ " (Tell Us Everything, you're safe here)  
and within a few moments, everyone looked, in confusion, saw you nearly breaking down, Doc then simply said " **Lera, Monika, Miles, Mike, Alexsandr, make sure Grace isn't hacked into this room, now.** " IQ noted that the camera was indeed hacked, and Six simply turned it off, then Doc said "are you ready?" Shakily, you nod, and begin in a whispered breath: " _M...My Father, when I was 15/16, he..._ " You Flashback as Doc slowly helps you " _When I was 15 to 16, my father sexually assaulted me, and used me when I was sleeping one night, I then told my mother the next day, she'd confronted him, and when I emerged from school, proceed to tell me several things such as "It was based on your appearance, it's your fault, you probably wanted it, didn't you?" and I then was narrowly beat to death by him one night, he'd escaped after my mother and him got divorced one night, emerged in my room, with my tiny sister, and taunted me in French..._ "Souviens-toi de Mon Chérie, tu verras ta sœur, si tu le fais pour moi ..." _as I then tried to stop him, he pulled the trigger, and left out the window, but, when my mother emerged in my room, and saw the revolver and my frozen body, she'd called the cops._ " She looked up at Doc _"y-you, you were there, right?_ " He nodded quite solemnly, much to the never-ending terrified faces of the operators in the room, excluding Vigil, with a quick breath, you continued: " _After she was put to rest, my Mother then met my Step-Father, who's background in Security helped to protect us, he even taught me self defense and helped keep my Mom safe_ " you finally stop, your face white from your fear and uncomfortable nature, Most of the operators in the room, including Mike, all walked up to you and decided to pool all their favors to find your nasty father for punishment, and you nod to Doc to finish it: " _Her father... we have reason to believe that he's a higher-up in the White Masks."_

That silenced both everyone inside the room, and those outside who were then told they could enter, as Doc would catch them up. You then simply say "Doc, can I rest here? I feel ill" He nodded, and simply said " Mike, Seamus and Mark are available tonight to guard her?" he nodded a bit " Seamus is, Mark's dead-set on going to see that John wick movie with James" Monika simply raised her hand and said " I'll stand guard with Seamus" Mike grunted " Fine, but if Dominic tries to prank us at all..." not acknowledging Dominic was right next to him, just as horrified, simply said "Not from me, Sir."

and with that, Doc dismissed everyone and said " After your first Op, we'll chat more about that, understand?" you nod, but, as you settled down to rest in the Medical ward, you hear Twitch ask Doc about something "... I'll grab my F2" She then left, and Doc helped watch over you, as you rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey! Enjoy the third chapter, and please give feedback below)
> 
> Also, some aren't gonna like the gift that Thatcher was given, but to me, it makes sense from a narrative standpoint, her First day and she wants to be on good terms y'know?
> 
> (Oh, and the Backstory for Maddelynn will be in English, but for certain aspects, there will be French translations)


	4. "Entspann dich. Entspann dich. Du bist heute Nacht in Sicherheit."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the shocking reveal the day before, several operators come and offer sympathies, you grow uncomfortable, until Monika arrives and asks you if you'd like to hang out with the GSG-9 for a night, you agree, but Bandit's new "confidant" leaks to Doc something Vital. The location of Fabien L'strange, the head recruiter for the Paris branch of the White Masks

-Panther's POV-

I awoke sometime around 9, I think, I can't remember, however, what scared me the most was seeing several armed guards outside the medical ward, including... "Doc?" I nudged, he acknowledged my state and simply told the others to head up for breakfast; " Bonjour Maddelynn, comment étaient tes rêves?" ( Good Morning Maddelynn, how were your dreams?) "Morning Gustave, it was tolerable, the dreams though.." , Doc acknowledged my response with a worrying glare "Maddelynn, walk with me", and so, after being dressed, Gustave and I walked all the way up to the Cafeteria, where, I looked up to see Mark(?) cooking, it was all but confirmed when in that adorable voice, I heard him tell Mike to bring me over a special plate designed for the day's activities: Although uncomfortable as to how he knew my favorite breakfast*, I eagerly accepted and began to wolf down the plate as well as several cups of coffee, the tired Spaniard, (Ryad, was it?) was telling him that currently, he'd want to come with me on my first operation, he acknowledged the suggestion then simply asked Ryad "Want to join us for a checkup?"

-IQ's Perspective-

Although it had only been a day since Panther's News, Monika couldn't stop thinking about it, not since she herself had been a victim of a demoralizing sexual assault, but had grown stronger because of it, and thus, when she'd sat Elias, Dominic, and Marius in their living room, she proposed something that no one had heard in a long time "I think we need to have Panther relax over here tonight, I'll get the snacks, with Doc's approval of course, what d you guys think?" it was difficult (Dominic mentioned meeting a confidant who had intel on in exchange for someone he knew being protected by Rainbow, but was down for it, and with all of their approval, Monika left their dorm and had bumped into... "Hey Monika, watch where you're walking next time!" Valk had called out, but Monika couldn't stop, she'd seen Panther mumbling to doc, then asking her a question: " Hi Valk, hey listen, do you know if anyone's doing anything before the Op?" Monika had called out " Hey, everyone here in the GSG-9 dorm wanted to invite you over, with Doc's approval of course."

to my surprise, he agreed and said " Keep armed just in case", and with that, I walked back to my dorm where, Dom, in a cold sweat was writing intel down on a pad of paper, I approached and asked "Was ist das alles?" ( What's all this?) he looked up and alarmed, simply handing me a pad of paper, saying " ... Get these to Doc", I took the pad, and simply followed them by messaging him via phone: "Bandit has some intel he wanted me to give you" "Meet me in the conference room. Now.", I rushed down there and saw... Mein kleiner Panther, crying. (My little Panther)

-Doc's Perspective-

Though he much never cared for females in a romantic type of relationship, Doc began to care extremely for Panther, knowing that she was part of the Assaulting team A, when, on the way to the Conference Room, she began to "break down", I rushed her in here, and when IQ messaged me, I simply asked her to get down here, and within 3 minutes, she was here, and saw her, Ma petite panthère (My little Panther), nearly resembling her appearance of yesterday, when Monika began to ask questions about what was going on, one name left her mouth: "Fabien", reading the intel, I cringed, the next attack was to be near her home.

I phoned Six about this, and of course, he understood what would come next, but I then let Monika escort Panther upstairs to her dorm, while I began to put my assault team together to get anything else on him. Of course Ash, Panther, IQ, Sledge, and Glaz were to go. I labeled it "Operation: Watchman", and sent it off to Six for approval before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. 
> 
> Big Big Re-writes occurring today.
> 
> Anything marked with an Asterisk (*) can be asked about or speculated on lol, just minuscule stuff
> 
> Funny Reference in the chapter, tell me if you found it.


	5. "A little help from our friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Operation: Watchman (haha funny wildlands reference aside) - and Panther makes allies with another, assigned to protect her family, but one question lingers: Who was the mysterious woman, and why had she whispered to her "See you around Panther." ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another character joins the fight lol, though I've got plans for her... and there she goes
> 
> also, Fuck-Face Flynn is a reference to another fic please check it out and send the author some credit: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327290/chapters/43384616

-IQ-  
It had been a rough few hours after she'd seen the intel, I'd ordered Marius to fetch her anything, and Dom? Dominic was infuriated he wasn't attending the trip, however, it wasn't Doc who insisted upon it, instead, NØKK had made the request for Panther, and her reasoning _"Dominic would look like a gang member, and I wouldn't want you injured or killed due to my Step-Father."_ of course he remembered then, but made one intriguing call: ' _ **Fine, Doki Doki, Lion, and I will be on Intel team**_ " I nodded in agreement, though, I quickly messaged Lion and Doc about this, surprisingly they both were in agreement of this; Doc then pulled me aside and simply said something that could've made my heart break: _"Monika, please understand what I'm about to tell you." "Of course, Gustave" "I know that things have been rough between you and Morowa"._ _It came flooding back, all the Bullshit that her little friend, what was it again? Fuck-Face Flynn had caused, Morowa acting as if she didn't know, and IQ still being extremely uncomfortable around her._ " **Monika? do you need some time alone?** " I nodded, uncertain of everything that was going to occur, until, I heard her voice: " **Monika, je vais demander à Doc de t'aider, tu comprends?** " (Monika, I'm going to ask Doc to help you, do you understand?)

*Several Hours pass after that incident, and we can now dive deep into Panther's Psyche*

-Panther-

Monika and I were talking the whole flight there, the GIGN were alerted to a small detachment of Rainbow operators being deployed to ensure the arrival of a family into their custody, and I had Doc do a thorough sweep of any suspected White Masks in there, who were known affiliates of my "sperm donor", however, as we slowly began to descend, Monika awoke, and we went over our gear again: "Did you check your AUG, Monika?" "Yes, and you?" I checked my loadout again: _a P90 Submachine Gun, equipped with an ACOG sight, and a compensator; For my next weapon, I noted the pick of Gridlock: an F90 Assault Rifle, again, with the ACOG and Flash-Hider, and both the GIGN Magnum as well as the M45 Meusoc._ "Yep, I'm good."

IQ nodded and began to layout the ground rules of the op: "Kali and Glaz are our snipers, they'll take up angles opposing each other, each giving the both of them good vantage points to monitor the layout; While they're getting set-up, I'll be scanning for Bombs, and you'll be assisting me with that by making sure certain people can't escape. Lion's drone has been graciously "borrowed" by the GIGN so they can do surveillance of any suspicious persons of Intrigue, but they're scanning for bombs." at this point, Sledge (Seamus) went over his role: " **I'll be be providing cover fire if things ever light up like me mum's bloomers at a bonfire with me L85 and SMG** " and then Ash: " _I'll be escorting the VIPS via armored truck both out from their home, and to the entrance of the GIGN base_ " however, something felt off, and I remembered why, I asked if I could make a Phone call, Ash agreed, permitting that the phone number was deleted immediately following afterwards, so I called the only friend I had during my days with the GIGN: " _Hello? Who's This?" "Marie, you know who this is, I'm calling in that favor." "Oh luv, you really want to cash in your chips now?" she seemed disappointed in her tone, but then said "what's the favor?" "check around base, let me know if any of the recruits have a White Mask in their dorms, and send me their Identities."_ She thought about it, then asked the commander, he heard my request and said "Permitted"

-Ash-  
 **From the moment that phone call began, I was smelling bs through and through, favors, and wanting more intel? Pssh, that wasn't how Ash played baby, nah, she preferred Guns a blazing, so when the phone call was done, and the number deleted, Ash was about to have Panther's head on a wall** : "Panther?" "Yea, Ash?" "I hope you weren't using that phone call for bs." " It wasn't! I had a favor to call in and I'm currently obtaining several pieces of Intel...." Panther had ceased talking, IQ looked at her and said "Panther?" Then she saw it, then I saw it, pretty soon, we were all looking at it; _the commander of the nearest GIGN location, the place we'd be escorting the VIPS to, was run currently by a man affiliated with Fabien. I messaged Doc with the intel and when he received it, our order was simple then: Extract VIPS to Airport, and then get them to Hereford for the time being._

_*A few more hours pass and suddenly it's the day of the op - Glaz and Kali are set up, watching over the location with their rifles, and awaiting the VIPS to come out, unbeknownst to them, they cannot come out, as someone had the liberties of hearing a certain young GIGN private hang for leaking information, soon all he had to do was get her and he'd end it. Panther, she called herself, but he'd break her, after all, that's why he was chosen, because he could break people, after all, he was Fabien L'strange*_


	6. I'm Still Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of last chapter)
> 
> Operation Watchman fully kicks into high gear, but an ambush might give the team a bit more than they can chew off....
> 
> And Who was this mysterious person sneaking in and randomly killing soldiers, then disappearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AW SHIT, DOUBLE UPLOAD LMAO)
> 
> But seriously thanks so much for the support, I figure Maddelynn deserves at least 5 more chapters to wrap up her introduction and story, but I'll begin the next story very soon! so...figure I'd do something fun for the few who've stuck around, you'll be able to name the next character!
> 
> and as always, Translations here;
> 
> oh bon, notre petit prisonnier est réveillé - oh good, our little prisoner is awake
> 
> Va te faire foutre crétin dégueulasse - Fuck off you disgusting Cretin
> 
> merde, comment ils nous ont trouvés - shit, how'd they find us?
> 
> Основная цель получена, переход к добыче - Primary target acquired, moving to Extraction
> 
> Freund - Friend
> 
> \- also fun thing -  
> I'd love to see what songs you guys associate with Panther, IQ, Mute, and so forth.

-Panther-  
 _ **I was in position along with IIQ as we began to escort my Mother and Step-father, or the HVT's into the truck and we then briefed them that we'd be escorting them to Hereford than the GIGN base, as we had deduced that there were "hostiles inside the safe haven", understandably, we began to move out along with them, until we heard it *Bang***_

_**"Fuck! Driver's down" Ash yelled a bit predominantly, quickly, tossing my weapons aside, I hopped into the driver's seat and began to drive, away from all of this, the memories, and the .... "Ash?" I asked a bit later on, "Yeah, Panther?" "I need you to take over driving for a bit" She nodded and began to understand what was going on: It was a Panic Attack.** _

I sat in the back until I woke up chained and heard his voice: " **oh bon, notre petit prisonnier est réveillé.** "

I looked into the revolting face of my despicable sperm donor " _Va te faire foutre crétin dégueulasse._ " 

He looked appalled to hear that "Oh No Panther, you can't raise your voice against me, remember, you were the one who killed your sister." It Hit. The Attack. Both my Panic Attack, and a counter-attack on the place I was captured "merde, comment ils nous ont trouvés?" and within no time, I was narrowly killed, but then, a familiar voice rang out over the intercoms " **Основная цель получена, переход к добыче** " was it? I was uncuffed and said " _Hello, are you Rainbow? Can you confirm or Deny?_ " I got a hearty laugh and " ** _Monty and Blitz are too busy grabbing your deadbeat of a father, after all babushka, you have Pub night with Thatcher, as well as Dinner with us on Friday, remember?_** " wait... Tachanka?????

_*Earlier, back during Panther's panic attack, the immediate extraction of her mother and step-father caused her to accidentally be left behind, when discovered she was missing, Doc took immediate responsibility, and thus IQ and Mute were in charge of the rescue op, otherwise known as - Operation: Whistle-blower; as part of their Joint-leadership, they'd pick their operatives, unsurprisingly, they'd both wanted immediate access to Panther's holding cell, so Thermite and Thatcher were selected as the duo specialists, it continued, IQ nominated Blitz so they could bag the father, he agreed, wanting to protect their Freund, they continued to think about it, eventually settling on Twitch and Glaz? It wasn't until she'd went to IQ directly, and nominated Montagne in place of her "and besides, Blitz can cover Monty's weak points when he grabs her" IQ agreed and substantially sent it to Mute, who'd agreed and then of all people to come and ask to join an assault Op, Tachanka, the lord himself, had asked to talk to them both in private, mentioning that he felt guilty as he couldn't do anything to protect her and he wouldn't take No for an answer, mumbling "I'll use my Turret as protection for exfil", they surprisingly allowed only Tachanka, but Glaz had slipped him smoke 'Nades and the op began, leading to where we are currently*_

-Monty's Perspective, along with Tachanka, (M = Monty, T= Lord, )-

M: After T had grabbed Panther, or HVT 1, I immediately followed after Blitz, attempting to capture the second HVT, known to us as Fabian L'Strange, or the Disgusting cretin who emotionally manipulated, abuse (Physically and Mentally) our teammate Panther, murdered one of his children, and narrowly got away again with it.

T: I escorted HVT Panther towards our exfil point, where Thermite and Thatcher would evaluate her wounds and trauma, however, as we made it, ** _someone snuck into our exfil chopper since we were covered and no one would notice, she seemed intriguing, petite frame, much like Panther or Alibi, however, she had a distinction of being Asian, as the intruder put it, we asked her who she was, and she said " 6 wanted me?" almost as if in a questioning matter, however, upon looking at Panther, she simply distinguished all of her Medical issues for both Trace, and Michael:"Light wounds from imprisonment, severe Mental trauma, and she's shell-shocked. "_** Thatcher quickly messaged 6 about the woman, and he said that yes, Y/N (read notes) was to join Rainbow, so we then had everyone onboard, Monty and Blitz got our Second guy, and we flew back to Hereford.

-Panther-  
When we landed, I felt disoriented, ill, repulsed, and overall depressed, I just wanted some rest, but I of course opened the door to someone I missed when I was held captive

*She's been held captive for over 3 weeks at this point*

-IQ-  
I walked to Panther's room after her arrival and asked if I could enter, I luckily heard a resounding yes, and entered only to see Panther, shaking, cold, and of course, sobbing, eyeing the window, her revolver, and a nearby combat knife, I quickly called Ash to shut her window, and to put her revolver and knife in the armory.

"Monika.." she began, but then finally let it out as I had to watch her break down: _**"Monika... He.... I.. I want to let it end."**_

I froze, now, this was worrying, so I began to simply talk to her, eventually learning that the torture that bastard done for her was playing a pre-made video depicting her as the weak link who'd eventually end up killing her friends and (girlfriend?) I immediately contacted Doc, informed him of the torture, and simply said **"Inform all CTU commanders that I want intel from him, any way possible, even if it meant getting brutal, yes, Kapkan may use his Knife.** " and with that, I laid down with Panther, and told her we'd be going to Doc again tomorrow, and the SAS had sent her a message, simply telling her to guard Panther during Pub night, the bar they'd be arriving at had a habit of _"Colorful_ " personalities, all wanting to hurt her. She understood, and texted Thatcher, asking about if the Spetsnaz could join, he was of course more than down.


	7. Pub Night! - (Ballroom Blitz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after calming down after your extraction, the Brits, IQ, Spetsnaz, and you all go out to a pub for food, drinks, and fun.
> 
> Until the brats showed up, then they got mad.
> 
> (Brats being the following: Bandit, Smoke, Lesion, Ela, Glaz, Twitch, Thermite, and Ash.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a bit NSFW here, lol
> 
> Also, New CTU mentioned here: Brigade_Speciale_Beveiligingsopdrachten - Special Protection Tasks Brigade
> 
> also, sorry for treating dokkaebi as a bitch, that's just how life be you know?
> 
> Rough figure on the money: Maddelynn's family probably had around 250,000,000 Euro, after Fabian left, and after converting that, they got somewhere around 227,140,000.00 Pound sterling, but they split it in half, giving Maddelynn 113.57 million for pub night, and they paid for it as they're going too damn it.

***Context - this has been a full 24 hour recovery since Maddelynn was rescued by the team that had also brought in the second newest member, another stealth-based operator, whom we later learned (not detailed in the story) was a member of the Brigade_Speciale_Beveiligingsopdrachten or the Special Protection Tasks Brigade from the Netherlands, her name was Nova Jansen, and her codename for Rainbow? Predator, after her favorite movie growing up (btw, She's the defender lol), now with that out of the way, Let's go into Pub Night!***

-Panther-  
It had been a day since the operation to rescue me from Fabian, being used to the pitch black of the warehouse, however, i got a surprise when light came and decided to linger upon my eyes: "éteindre la lumière" _(turn off the light)_ i murmured, not expecting to hear "Maddelynn, geht es dir besser, Mike würde dich gerne sehen." _(Maddelynn, are you better, Mike would like to see you.)_ I awoke, and, to my surprise, Monika was there, lying next to me, coaxing me out of bed: "bien, bien je vais me lever, même chose pour toi aussi Monika" _(fine, fine I'll get up, same thing for you as well Monika)_ , she giggled, and eagerly awoke as I was putting on my uniform, ready to go meet Thatcher, however, before we left, IQ advised we stay in the room.

-IQ-  
I had an off-putting feeling that shook me the wrong way, being very cautious, I whipped it out to see that something, besides Panther's computer, was in the room, I advanced ever so cautiously, and whipped out my p12, still suppressed, and shot the item. Then we both saw it, It was one of Valk's Black Eye cameras. Fearing a betrayal, we then took the data from the camera, and ran it through the laptop, and of course, something didn't add up, however, that's when Dokkaebi walked by, and wanted to say hello.

-Dokkaebi- (New Perspectives, hell yea!)

  
Having finished Breakfast and training with both Vigil and Ash, I walked back to my room, to see if I couldn't get any more intriguing gossip that I could leverage against them, when I saw Panther and IQ in Panther's room. Together. Partially clothed, holding back my excitement, I knocked on the door, "May I enter?" followed by 'yes, we need someone to help us out" "well, what's the 빌어 먹을 problem?" _(fucking)_ **_"well, we think that something's up because Valkyrie put a Black Eye in panther's room, and it has footage leaking back to right before Watchman, so we think Valkyrie might've been leaking intelligence to Fabian."_** I had thought about this, and Vigil did seem wary of Her, but never showed it, and so I did something that I thought I'd never do: **"ok, look, if this is true, then Valk might need to be court-martialed, but, while you guys are out at pub night, I'll work on breaking her room's encryptions, no catches.** " Iq and Panther, surprisingly looked wary, but then did another offer I was unaware of: " _well, Dokkaebi, we can make it up to you tonight after the pub."_

*Some time passes and we now see Panther, as well as IQ, together in Michael "Thatcher"'s Office, discussing their plans for tonight."

"... Listen Monika, what else should we do? Rent the bloody bar out? you damn well we don't have that kind of cash." "Au contraire, si vous demandiez à ma mère et à mon beau-père de nous accompagner, je serais persuadé que cela ne les dérangerait pas de se convertir à la monnaie ici." _(on the contrary, if you asked my mother and step-father to accompany us, I'm positive they wouldn't mind converting over to the currency here.)_ you spoke quite suddenly, both Monika and Mike unaware of your presence in the room. you'd contacted your Mother and Step-father, they Agreed, and simply converted their Euros into Pound Sterlings, Thatcher looked both awestruck and teary-eyed at the amount your father told you they'd use for pub night, and mentioned they'd bought out (for the night) the very pub that everyone was going to

(Continued Next Time!)


	8. BALLROOM BLITZ!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know what about to happen. 
> 
> also, sorry Valk lovers, it made more sense for someone to have sold out the op than have Dokkaebi leak it on accident.
> 
> edit: :) lmao gottem

*Fast forward a few hours, and now it is time for the pub night*

-Panther-  
I entered the pub, most cautiously, and when it seemed that I'd entered in carefully, I began to relax, as I instinctively purchased a few meals and pints for everyone "Bon appétit" (enjoy) I murmured as I sat ever so closer to Monika, ever so enjoying her company

-Monika-  
Although I was sent to protect Panther from more horrible shit, it seemed that for once, everything would be easy on us, until, I received a call from Dominic "Entschuldigung, ich muss das nehmen" _(Excuse me, I have to take this)_ of course Thatcher knew who was calling me, and nodded, but Mein Panther _(My Panther)_ wanted to accompany me, she stood out as I began to deal with Dominic: "Dominic, es ist mir egal, ob du dich gut benimmst, Mike hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich nicht einladen" _( Dominic, I don't care if you're on your best behavior, Mike told me not to invite you guys)_ "Monika, bitte lade mich wenigstens ein, niemand wird es merken" _(Monika, please invite me at least, no one else will notice)_ and of course, that's how the brats ended up at the pub with us.

-Dominic-  
I arrived as fast as I could, however, before anyone could notice me, I was gone, however, I think that Dokkaebi got frustrated due to something that Panther and Monika may have pulled on her, so she leaked our call, to the rest of the brats, I had to warn Monika in advance, and of course, she sounded Frustrated.

-Mike_"Thatcher"-  
Of course, being warned ahead of time that the blokes were on their way, and all of 'em, not just Bandit may have done something to the entire pub, as the moment they walked in, they were, and I cannot fooking express this enough, fooking Wasted off their Arse, and most of 'em were tolerable like Dominic, until, one of 'em turned on that fooking song, then all hell broke loose.

*More Context, Panther, at a young age, always loved really loud music as well as Rock, but her favorite for a night at the bars was always Sweet's "Ballroom Blitz", as it reminded her of nights she'd have with Marie, as well as with her step-father*

-Panther-  
I was so intoxicated i could've fallen asleep,but then I don't remember who turned on that song (Dominic, Twitch, Jordan????) But the moment it came on,I began to have a lot more fun, drinking body shots off Ela, and then, what my parents never expected, I turned to Monika and whispered "Je t'aime comme la déesse que tu es." **_(I love you like the goddess you are.)_** I then grabbed her and kissed her.

-Monika-  
Panther seemed to go Uber bord, or overboard as many of the other ops would translate, but that sultry whisper and kiss, though she was drunk, I felt the same way about her, and thus, within a moment, I had asked her to return to the base with me, "Ja" she said, albeit drunk (but she'd been learning German?), "though, Mein Schatz _(my Darling)_ , can we bring Ela with us?" I pondered about it, and realized something intriguing: Ela was normally a dom in bed, how'd she react to Maddelynn? "Yes" i said, no hesitation grabbing Ela,apologizing to Mike "no it's fine lovebirds, we'll watch the rest of 'em".

*and so off they went back to the base (and because I'm usually not a smut writer, imagine for a moment Panther and Monika dominating a submissive Ela and Dokkaebi after their night out.*

-Panther-  
As i awoke, I remembered that I'd been allowed to dom for the first time in a while, and, (was Monika a dom or a Switch?) realized that Dokkaebi brought something to tell us about, and so, after Monika, Ela, and Dokkaebi woke up, i then asked Dokkaebi what was it she had to tell us

-Dokkaebi-  
"Oh right, fuck, umm, I sent it to Harry beforehand, but I though that you should know: Valk's being Court-martialed tomorrow, your hunch was right, Panther, it seemed like she was leaking intel in drops, but she had a whole network of people that the intel was going to. One of her customers was indeed your estranged "father" Fabian L'Strange.


	9. Judgement of the corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trial of Valkyrie
> 
> also, set up for a flashback before we continue

It took a certain period of time for both Maddelynn and IQ to understand, and horrifyingly, care-free at the news  
 _'good. She sold us out, she deserves it."_ now, they start to get ready for the trial:

-meanwhile-  
Valkyrie awoke with a startle inside of one of Hereford's cells, reserved for captured prisoners, and of course, her father: _" oh. It's not the hacker. what do you want?"_ hearing that, Valkyrie began to feel uncomfortable; **_"Dokkaebi sold us out? Why? What's her motive?"_ **was all that could run through her head, and to make it worse, the damn recruit decided not only to edit camera footage to make it seem like it was her, but also had the gall to go to both Maddelynn and Monika, in their drunken state, and lie about her to them. She was pissed off. Thankfully, she had a voice recorder on her, she'd used that last tape to record the bastard's words.

\- Trial: 12:30 P.M., Hereford meeting room, Hereford base-

 _Harry, Baker, and the other heads all seemed disgusted nearing the beginning of the trial, listening to how dokkaebi had found evidence, pinning one of their senior members as a traitor, growing agitated more or less towards Meghan, Maddelynn noted, however, she did believe in innocent until proven guilty, and that's what she abided too as well, but something didn't add up in her story,_ and that was proven when _**Bandit, of all people said: "I'm one for jokes, but I'm calling bs, you were supposed to be on intel with me, Valk, and Nokk. Where the hell were you?**_ ", Warden, also annoyed, made a remark, one that would bite her: " _y'know, everything could've been fine and dandy, but tell me something, If my partner, Bandit, and the accused were in the room, CAV was being cav, where were you?_ " suddenly, Valk spoke up: _"Harry, can I submit some evidence to wrap this up that answers both questions of Warden and Dominic?", shaking his head, Harry reluctantly agreed, Valk brought out the tape from the morning, and played the audio, afterwards, Maddelynn looked up, and before anyone could stop her, slipped out a revolver, and decided to kill her, that would be if Monika didn't notice, and said "Harry, can My girlfriend and I be excused? Her PTSD is starting to return."_ Harry agreed, however, she'd whispered something that made his blood run cold, so much that he declared Valk innocent, and asked to convene with the heads of each CTU: _"Panther was planning on executing Grace." he said quite blunt, Making vigil's blood run cold, "Monika excused herself as well as Panther out to attempt to calm her down. Vigil, you are responsible for Miss Nam, correct?" "Yes, but.." " Vigil, let me make this clear..."_ Baker walked up to the masked man; " _I respect 'u a whole lot more than Monika currently; that being said, you need to either let us punish her, or take it on yourself."_ Vigil looked uncomfortable, then simply said, so dark even Ela would've cringed:

 _"Baker, if you'd like to execute her, that's fine, if decided, she could go back to Korea, and, I must be frank, they'd still kill her when she'd return. I do have an idea though, if you'd hear me out..."_ Baker considered this, and then solemnly agreed with him, informing everyone else but her.

**_It was over. Her pains and troubles, Maddelynn felt safe, but then they kept returning, months after the trial, the nightmares, something clicked inside her mind one night, and she couldn't make it end, the noises, the screams, why were they always this loud? she ran, leaving Monika and Nook uncomfortable, it had been months since the break up had happened, Maddelynn found someone with whom she trusted, and now? The trust was gone, she was scared, and then, she hit a wall(?); her bones ached, and she couldn't move, surprisingly enough, someone else had found her then, in her moment of pain and suffering, someone who had to see what happened, and wanted to assist and make the pain go away, but no one was ready for what sweet sort of hell that Caviera, Maddelynn, and (of all people) Mira were going to do ._ **

........

-Monika-

_It had been a few months, but then it began again, and I couldn't handle it, and so, that was probably the worst day of my life, the day I broke up with Panther._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp; I'm setting a schedule for myself now
> 
> \- Every 2nd Tuesday/Saturday you all get another chapter of this shitshow
> 
> and (Drum roll please....)
> 
> Starting December 1st, I plan to be making a MHA fic, which is where I need you lovely readers to assist me, I need any ideas for names, their quirk (or support gear), and their love interest (also i may or may-not need a betareader for it)
> 
> so yeah, however, I plan to be doing one-shots for Siege; Starting with (unsurprisingly) Cav/Nook 
> 
> so yeah... Please don't feel afraid to send me ideas over twitter @punkxfiles  
> same for discord (tho, pls be nice! first time trying out a mha story)


	10. Snap, there goes reality (or: the break-up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what happens in this chapter already

\- Flashback -  
 _it had been only 3 days following the trial, in which Grace was found to have been the deceiver of both Six and Maddelynn, and it'd had been a few days following her "sacrifice" preventing the rest of the team from dying, they truly knew what her crimes were, but they made it seem like she'd died protecting her team_

_After the mission, IQ (Monika), went back to the room she'd been sharing with her girlfriend and (possible) lover of a few months to rest for a few moments, but before arriving at the bed, she was ambushed by a hug, looking towards the teary-eyed Maddelynn, who only had to look at her eyes to realize what made her feel this way - and before she could comfort her, she said it: "I thought you died back there with Grace". Monika, now red-eyed from both the tears and lack of sleep, comforted her simply by saying "I'm still here, you're OK"; she nodded and laid down with her, wanting to protect her from anything that dared to lay a hand on her._

-Skip forward 2 months or so-  
Monika awoke to hear silent sobbing, she began to groan, annoyed, as she'd had little to no sleep at all the last few days, she tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder, startling her but awakening her from her daily nightmare: _"Maddelynn, please wake up,we've got training"_ the raven-haired woman awoke and smiled _"my apologies, Monika, I hope you got some rest" ..._ Monika shrugged and began to pour some coffee into a mug for both her and Maddelynn, however, _Maddelynn gently placed her mug near Monika's "Sorry Monika, I think you need this more than I do"... she understood, but began to feel frustrated_ ; During training, _Maddelynn was able to constantly avoid her, non-stop, and lure her into Frost's mats, which began to escalate her frustration, Cav noticed this, and sent Mira to talk with her, while her and Ela would discuss the day so far; as Monika sat there, answering questions for Mira, Mira did something that finally broke her: she'd smiled and said "you know, Monika, if you'd like to rest, you can rest in my room, Maddelynn can come hangout with us tonight, if you need it." Monika snapped, rather harshly "No. I'm fine, Maddelynn and I wanted to watch a movie later..." Maddelynn entered the room and said "Monika, please, let's talk about this in our room; Elena, you can wait out here and if I come out, it's fine" Mira nodded, and stood outside their room, while they began to talk_

" _Moni, you need to rest, please just get some sleep_ " that was it, Monika had enough." **NO, MADDELYNN, I DON'T NEED TO FUCKING SLEEP WHENEVER YOU KEEP ME AWAKE HALF THE DAMN NIGHT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM.** " and Maddelynn, wanting to be supportive, simply asked: " _are we still together?"_ Monika, being brutally honest, finally said it: **"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER, I JUST GOT UNFORTUNATELY BUNKED WITH YOU, WHEN YOU SHOULD BE GROUPED WITH THE REST OF THE GODDAMN GIGN.** " and with that, Maddelynn said, so silently, that even Cav could hear it: _"I regret ever meeting you Monika Weiss, if that's how you feel, I will request 6 to move me out of your room. Goodbye"_  
and then she'd bolted out of the room, sobbing, leaving tear trails behind her, visibly upset, she'd left a simple note on the emptied room that was still available for her:

_"_ _6, thank you for taking a chance on me_   
_as of now, I'd like for no one to bother me_   
_excluding doc, for obvious reasons, and_   
_please don't bother pairing me up with IQ_   
_next mission - Maddelynn"_

\- _Valk, having rested from the mission she, Vigil, IQ, Doc, and Capitao were on, heard everything due in part to the Black Eye still being in the room, just on Monika's Dresser, and for the first time, Valk Ran, faster than the last training exercise they were on, hoping to catch up with her, but she was gone. Valkyrie cursed at her slow mobility;_

 _Cav read the note and froze, the last time she'd read a note like this was before her brother..... NONONONONONO, she sprinted down the hallway, into Ela, showing Ela the note, she became worried for her as well, and when she'd ran to find Mira, Cav broke the lock on her room, and saw one of, if not, the most haunting sights that she'd ever see_ : _Maddelynn, sitting in the dark, with her father's brainwashing/propaganda video on, holding a silenced pistol and a knife towards herself, muttering several things that scared even her, such as "... maybe I shouldn't have been saved", "... I truly am worthless if I couldn't save my family and my relationship"_ , and _with that, Cav tackled her, dropping the gun and knife on the floor._ **"Maddelynn, please, listen to me, can you hear me?"** _Ela and Mira had come in at that moment, and began to fix the scene; Mira, by destroying the video, and turning on the lights, Ela took the weapons to the armory and called Doc "... why? why are you guys helping me? I'm just a failure..."_ Maddelynn sniffled sadly, eyeing the nearby window, and just as if they had read her thoughts, Doc had come into the room, and locked the windows, and said **"Panther, look at me... what caused this?"**

Maddelynn, uncomfortable to answer, pointed towards Mira, or towards Valk, who had just arrived with Doc at her room: _"they have cams in my room, she could hear the argument, Mira could hear it from outside my room"._

  
Mira, understanding why Maddelynn had asked her to remain outside her room nodded, and asked if she could tell Doc and the others alone, they nodded and walked into her bathroom, after hearing what had happened, **Doc was above furious, Ela looked uncomfortable,and Cav? Cav's face was hard, but she felt pity for the girl, and as Mira finished up the tale, Doc said something, something none of them could've imagined** :

"This may come out very weird, but, **_due in part to Maddelynn's tortured upbringing, and now with this, I fear she might seal herself away from the rest of the team; I'll be keeping Monika away from her by asking Mark to assist her and Jaeger with improving their gadgets, Bandit's allowed to go, you guys understand? But you need to help her be willing to open up again."_**

Doc's Perspective:

  
After informing the others of what they should do to keep Maddelynn from taking her life, I gently walked over to her _"Panther?" "Oui, Gustave?"_

_((lol sorry for interrupting the updated chapter, but, keep this in mind:_   
_\- Doc and Twitch were some of, if not the most stand-offish people in the unit when Maddelynn Joined_   
_\- Doc knew about her condition and cares deeply for her, however, he shows it like a Mother bear (if you understand that analogy, you get 1,000 iq)_   
_\- Doc messed up with the ops, and by this point, he's apologized to her, and even coordinated the intelligence team on the extraction mission_   
_\- tldr: Doc was basically me in high school, and made plenty of poor choices, but usually apologized for it, and that's why she's so comfortable calling him Gustave, ok back to our angst)_

**"Panther, I'm going to ask you a favor, please?."**

Cav never realized that _Maddelynn and Twitch both looked amazing, but for different reasons: Twitch for her high intellect, and willingness to coordinate with her team; Maddelynn was amazing for her dedication to her job, and her now (former) girlfriend, Monika Weiss, and it was at that moment, Twitch had walked in the room where Maddelynn was, and Twitch simply said "who?", and without thinking, Ela blurted out "IQ"; Twitch snorted, and hugged Maddelynn ( Cav couldn't lie, it made her a bit jealous that she couldn't have her, as Emmanuelle was greedy about partners, and...)_ She then intriguingly said _"Elena, Ela, Cav, my room; the good shit, Movie night tonight, oh and Maddelynn?"_ the red-eyed raven haired beauty looked back at her fellow GIGN teammate, with hope and intrigue:

" You'll be with Ela and Elena in their room, I've contacted 6 about this, as well, Monika cannot come near you..."

Shame a red-haired Israeli Woman heard all of the context for that to happen, as she then texted Monika:

**It seems that a select few of the girls would like to exclude you from movie night tonight...**

when Twitch came out of the room, and saw Ash on her phone, she'd had enough: _"Eliza, I'm assuming you know the context?"_ and at that moment, _Ash had never been more afraid in her life, as Ela and Cav flanked her, and began to tell her the story before growing frustrated, and mentioning that "Time to get Zofia involved."_

meanwhile...

Monika pov:

  
_It had been several hours since her "outburst", but she'd been able to sleep amazingly well, at least until she heard Zofia and (of all people) Nook and Ash at her door at 8 in the morning_

  
"Guten Morgen" I said with a sense of sleepiness, at least until Zofia finally said something that woke me up: "Monika, you know how tonight's usually movie/R and R night in the town for us?" I smiled _"Yeah! I've got to get something for Maddelynn..."_

 **Zofia's eyes had nearly bursted out of her eye sockets, as she said in the coldest tone possible:** " _Monika, after your outburst yesterday, we all decided that Cav, Twitch, Ela, Nook, and mira would be rooming with her for a while, Ash will be your roommate, and...._ " in the darkest and coldest tone I'd ever heard her: " _ **I will make this clear; if you make Panther cry like that ever again to the point of her having a mental breakdown and wanting to kill herself, I will make you suffer."**_


	11. Riptide (or girl time) / Bad Day (lessons learned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Major Fluff Chapter or - in which Maddelynn gets treated very well by Mira and Ela; meanwhile Monika has a chat with both Mute and Twitch to distract her fractured mind, but also has a nice dose of reality)
> 
> Next Chapter (after part two of this): IQ begins to talk to Cav to see how Panther is doing; meanwhile, Maddelynn nearly has another mental Breakdown, and Hibana joins the (possible) gf squad

Maddelynn's Pov:

_ **After everyone began to calm me down, I finally relaxed enough to wake up on... Ela’s body (how did I get here???), and then Mira came into the room, carrying several large platters of food, from what I gathered, there were plates stacked with pancakes, steak, hash browns, eggs, and so forth, Mira finally noticed me and began to speak to me “good morning mi amor, how was your rest?” I nodded, and felt as if my throat was stuck in the Sahara Desert as I said “good, what happened last night?”** _

Mira Pov: _I looked uncomfortable, and simply said “listen mi amor, I can’t in good faith tell you because Gustave will kill me”, Maddelynn nodded and said “assez bien, mais pourquoi je suis sur le corps d'Ela?” ( fair enough, but why am I on Ela's body?), at mention of her, Ela woke up and began to smother Panther in kisses, only pausing when the door opened again, revealing Cav, holding several glasses, and two pots of coffee, as well as … Apple Juice?_

Ela pov: after getting up, I see Cav standing over us with beverages, and a credit card? _"... Ela, you'll help Maddelynn find some new jewellery, and if possible, get her some entertainment thing to prevent... last night"_ I nodded and understood what she meant; _" Mira, you'll assist her in getting dishes so she can bake" "Si.", "and what about you, Taina?" ... " I'll be assisting you by helping you get some more clothing, as well as more... kinky gear"_ I nodded, and pointed to a hickey that She'd given me from the rough debauchery filled by Smirnoff and lust "oh, maybe later...?"

(3rd person switch)

  
* as they ate their breakfast together, Monika was stuck in the Cafeteria, nearly in tears, feeling her internal frustration bottle up further, until, of all people, Smoke asked her: " _luv, do ya need to relax, seems you're a wee bit tense..."_ and he then backed off, continuing to talk to Mute, until, again, of all people, Dominic simply shook his head and said " _Monika, understand, we all care for your mental health, and since last night, it seems you really want to breakdown..._ " she nodded, and then she went to see Gustave; " _Monika, what's eating you alive? To be honest, what occurred yesterday, and I was hoping to work on my gadget with Emmanuelle and Mark, just for today?_ " Doc thought about it, and simply said " _fine, but you'll owe everyone who signed up to use the lab either dinner or a gift." "Thank you Gustave"_ *And with that, she'd run off to the lab, not noting Valkyrie, standing in front of her, having overheard her conversation with Doc*

" _oh... Hello Meghan..." "Hello Monika, you need to relax I assume?" "Ja" "understood, I'll cover your debt, but you owe me a big favor, understand?" "Yes, Meghan, should I just ask the favor?" "... I'd like to hangout with Panther" "... i don't care, remember yesterday?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp: I'm setting a schedule for myself now
> 
> \- Every 2nd Tuesday/Saturday you all get another chapter of this shitshow
> 
> and (Drum roll please....)
> 
> Starting December 1st, I plan to be making a MHA fic, which is where I need you lovely readers to assist me, I need any ideas for names, their quirk (or support gear), and their love interest (also i may or may-not need a betareader for it)
> 
> so yeah, however, I plan to be doing one-shots for Siege; Starting with (unsurprisingly) Cav/Nook
> 
> so yeah... Please don't feel afraid to send me ideas over twitter @punkxfiles  
> same for discord (tho, pls be nice! first time trying out a mha story)


	12. Material Girl / Fight for this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Shopping Fluff. and then Warden opens old wounds that Maddelynn thought were sealed with stitches

***as the trio arrived at a nearby mall, Maddelynn felt even more loved as Ela begins to assist her in purchasing new clothes, Mira assisted with furniture, and Cav with accommodations, she'd had a giant blush and grin on her face, that was until.... after they came back from the mall. when, Warden wanted to talk to her***

_"Hey Panther? Take no offense to this, however, due to your actions, I couldn't work on my glasses, and as such, wanted to tell you to end the bicker..."_ ; _Maddelynn felt sick, she began to walk towards the room they were setting up, noting Mira finishing up the bed and such, when his rough, cold, hand touched her, and she wasn't willing to let that happen, quickly panicking, she'd sprinted past Yumiko, of all people, and simply said "I need us time"_

Ela, Mira, and Cav's pov: _As we read the message from Panther, we all began to feel afraid as we knew what that phrase meant to her: someone tried to touch her without consent, and not understanding her fear of touching and such, attempted to force her into a conversation, and as such, we all opened the door, looking at (surprisingly enough) Yumiko comforting a crying Maddelynn, saying "... Breathe, Breathe... Collinn isn't in here" and at that, we all simply collectively cashed in our favors at once to Harry, simply asking him to discuss with Warden what had happened._

Hibana POV:  
After attempting to calm Panther down, I apologized for invading their room, however, _Ela made the most blunt (yet forward) comment to me: "Listen, you like Maddelynn, correct?" I nodded, wondering if being told off by Ela would lead to humiliation, and without hesitation, she kissed me, and it tasted amazing, like a mint vodka somehow; Mira walked up next, and did the same, only her lips tasted that of fruitier cocktails and such, as well as sweet breads; Cav tasted of (and I seriously cannot believe this) coconut, and blood (yet, somehow Cav had made the weird but arousing argument for it)_ , Cav then interrupted my thinking by saying _**"Yumiko, please help us, you can bring Ying?"**_ , and with that, I sealed my fate, and began to message Siu, when a loud knock signaled Ela's attention.

3rd person

* **Monika was still in the workshop at this point, discussing with Twitch and Mute her woes, Mute, of all people scrunched up, and gave me a singular piece of paper with the phrase:** _" Acceptance is the hardest part"_ , and it wouldn't click until I had to ask Doc what it meant to him, he froze, and said _"you know what, you need to figure this out on your own."_

and with that, Monika was confused, as was Warden when Harry came in: _**"Collinn, understand when I say this: If you as so much as touch Panther without her emotional partners, I will keep you benched,Capishe?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Hiatus - 8th up to December 1st (holidays and school)
> 
> also 12/1 - MHA fic, main ships (female Izuku / Harem (1-A and 1-B)) and no mineta
> 
> also January = 1-shot month starts on 1/7/20 or my b-day


	13. Please Read!!!!

Hello, everyone.  
I have never done an author’s note before, but this is worth saying since I need to get the word out.  
An app called Fanfic Pocket Archive Library is stealing from ao3. It has many works of authors who did not give their consent to have their stories published there. It is believed to be taken from the databases so every time you update, it also updates as well.  
I’m taking The Fluffy Villains Fluff Master’s stance on this and putting my work on private as well. So if you enjoy my stories and are a guest, I recommend you get an account. I will put all of my works on a setting where only registered users can view them.  
By the way, to anyone reading on the app, just know that I didn’t want my work on there in the first place. Get rid of the app if you have it. It is literally pointless. It is stealing from other’s works and making a profit off of it when fanfiction is not supposed to be used for any kind of profit. Ao3 is non profit.  
Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! so this feels really weird, having this be my first-ever fanfic, but I hope you all grow to enjoy it as I begin to produce some stories for you all. (Updates every Saturday)
> 
> Translations (get ready folks, there'll be a lot of them in this fic):  
> Maddelynn, tu vas bien? Comment ont été les cauchemars? - Maddelynn, are you alright? How have the nightmares been?
> 
> Merci papa, les cauchemars me dérangent encore, mais ils ne viennent généralement pas - Thank you papa, the nightmares still bother me, but they aren't coming usually
> 
> ... Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques-uns de mes collègues vous escorteront où l'équipe Rainbow commencera à vous déplacer à Hereford, où vous ferez connaissance avec les autres. - ... Don't worry, a few of my colleagues will be escorting you to where the Rainbow team will then begin to move you over to Hereford, where you'll be acquainted with the others
> 
> Hallo, Panther, es scheint, dass dies nicht der beste erste Tag war, den Sie sich hätten wünschen können, nicht wahr? - hello, Panther, it seems that this was not the best first day you could've wanted, huh?
> 
> Trottel - moron


End file.
